La secrétaire du général
by Ariane
Summary: C'est risqué de dire NON à Edward Elric, Mustang va s'en mordre les doigts! yaoi Royed
1. Prologue

Voici une fiction qui est en cours d'écriture, je ne vais pas vous dévoiler l'intrigue mais plutôt vous laisser sur le suspens.

Bonne lecture à tous et toutes

* * *

_**PROLOGUE**_

Bureau du général de brigade Mustang.

Attendant son café et son journal avec impatience, le général Mustang essayait tant bien que mal de faire baisser la pile de dossier à traiter.  
- Si j'avais su que les dossiers s'accumulaient de façon exponentielle pour chaque grade prit, je serais resté major, soupira le général en ouvrant le dossier suivant.

Une détonation de coup de feu se fit entendre dans le couloir, des cris suivirent et Roy n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre à sa porte que le colonel Hawkeye arrivait en trombe pour lui dire que sa secrétaire Catherine avait été kidnappée.

- Des rebelles adeptes du culte de Leto sont venus pour se venger d'avoir fait tomber le prêtre. Catherine les a empêchés de s'approcher de votre bureau et c'est elle qui en a fait les frais. Ils l'ont enlevée alors qu'elle revenait avec votre journal.

Ce n'était pas le premier acte des rebelles. Ils avaient déjà saccagés des maisons, braqués des banques pour le compte de leur culte, mais là, en venir à enlever une pauvre secrétaire, cela ne tournait pas rond.

- Colonel Hawkeye, je vous charge de cette affaire d'enlèvement. Je vous rejoindrais sur les lieux de l'enlèvement mais avant je dois téléphoner à Edward pour lui dire que je rentrerai tard. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se fasse du souci pour moi.

Le colonel déglutit pendant que Mustang s'énervait avec le téléphone. Les sonneries allaient bon train mais personne ne décrochait.  
Elle sortit pour aller trouver son mari Havoc.

- Mon amour, je crois que je suis dans le pétrin, lança Riza. Qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter une folie pareille ?  
- Tu sais bien que quand il s'agit de notre ancien Boss, on peut jamais rien lui refuser, lui rétorqua le blond. Il a tellement fait pour nous. Il voulait juste continuer de protéger la cause à laquelle il tenait.  
- J'ai pas le choix, je dois tout lui avouer.

Havoc prit la main de son épouse et tous les deux frappèrent à la porte de mustang. Il était énervé et venait de raccrocher pour la quatrième fois le combiné du téléphone.

- Monsieur, nous avons quelque chose à vous dire au sujet de l'enlèvement.  
- Déjà des indices colonel ? Expliquez-moi, je suis à votre entière écoute.  
- En fait, nous avons désobéi à votre ordre mon général, celui de ne pas engager Edward. Cela fait trois semaines qu'il est votre secrétaire sous le nom d'emprunt de Catherine.

Hawkeye trouvait qu'il faisait soudainement chaud dans le bureau et vit que la pile des dossiers à classer venait subitement de prendre feu

- Colonel, reprit d'une voix glaciale Roy Mustang, vous avez engagé, il y a trois semaines, Edward Elric comme secrétaire et afin que je ne le reconnaisse pas, vous l'avez travesti en femme, c'est bien cela ?

Havoc prit la parole pour défendre sa femme.

- C'est de votre faute mon général. Riza n'a pas voulu faire mal. Edward était désespéré de ne plus pouvoir travailler avec vous, et de plus, il vous en voulait de lui avoir reprit sa montre d'alchimiste. Je sais qu'il n'a plus ce don mais vous auriez pu lui trouver un autre poste plutôt que de le renvoyer d'ici.

- MAIS VOUS ETES UNE BANDE D'IMBECILE MA PAROLE ! hurla le général. Personne n'a compris que j'ai agit dans le bien d'Edward Elric en lui retirant cette montre et en l'écartant de l'armée ! Colonel Hawkeye, Lieutenant Havoc, vous allez m'élucider cette histoire rapidement ou je jure devant Dieu que vous allez passer sur le barbecue.

Mustang claqua sa porte et se laissa tomber dos au mur, la tête dans les mains priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture

Ariane

N'oubliez pas les reviews, merci


	2. la solution de l'extrême

_**Chapitre 1**_

1 mois plus tôt, à la Villa Mustang

- Edward,... Edward il est temps de te réveiller murmura une douce voix dans l'oreille du jeune blondinet.  
- Pas envie, laisse moi encore dormir, grommela Ed en mettant la couverture au dessus de sa tête.  
Roy n'étais pas venu les mains vides, un beau plateau petit déjeuner l'accompagnait. Il souleva légèrement la couverture et approcha l'assiette avec les crêpes près du nez de son amant afin de le réveiller par une douce odeur de sirop d'érable.

- J'ai pas faim, clama Edward en se retournant dans le lit.

Mais Mustang savait s'y prendre avec Ed, cela faisait maintenant 3 ans que le jeune blond avait posé ses bagages dans cette maison, et 3 ans que tous les matins, il fallait jouer d'astuces pour faire lever l'ancien alchimiste hors de son lit. Roy prit alors la bouteille de sirop, en laissa couler une goutte sur les lèvres d'Edward et commença à l'embrasser tendrement. Le genre de baiser qui vous fait frissonner le long de la colonne vertébrale et qui vous pousse à dire encore lorsque les lèvres de votre bien aimé quittent les vôtres.

Edward ouvrit lentement les yeux et dans un petit râle, il demanda :

- Encore s'il te plait, ses yeux imitant ceux d'un cocker en mal d'amour.

Roy avait posé le plateau sur le lit et lui répondit :

- D'accord mais tu te lèves, tu files sous la douche, on déjeune tranquillement. Ne traines pas sinon c'est encore moi qui vais être en retard au boulot.

Edward ne se fit pas prier, mais il laissa la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Mais le mot « boulot » changea son humeur.

- J'en ai marre que tu m'interdises de revenir dans l'armée, criait Edward pour passer au dessus du bruit de l'eau. Je pourrais être utile dans de nombreuses tâches. Je pourrais faire partie du centre de recherche scientifique ou encore travailler sous tes ordres dans les renseignements. Ne me dis pas que tes journées seraient moins ennuyeuse si j'étais à tes cotés ?

- Il en est hors de question pour la centième fois. Dit Mustang avec calme. Tu as perdu le droit de faire de l'alchimie, je n'ai pas envie de me faire du souci 24h sur 24 quand on t'enverra faire une mission. Tu te vois avec une arme à feu en main ? Moi pas. Je sais ce que c'est que les horreurs de la guerre pour les avoir vécues, Alors c'est et cela resteras non en ce qui concerne ton embauche dans l'armée. Je refuse qu'on vienne ouvrir la porte de mon bureau avec une lettre me disant que ton corps repose à la morgue.

- Ca y est tu refais ton théorème du défendeur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, que toi seul connais la guerre et bla bla bla, mais moi j'en ai ras le bol de rester à la maison à laver les caleçons de monsieur. Je ne suis pas la bonne à tout faire.

- Et les leçons d'alchimie que tu donnes à Elysia, ce n'est pas un travail correct pour toi lui rétorqua Roy un peu énervé. Allons mon petit Edward ne te fâches pas pour cela.

- QUI AS DIT QUE J'ETAIS SUFFISAMMENT PETIT POUR NE PAS ME FAIRE EMBAUCHER DANS L ARMEE DE PEUR QU'UNE BOTTE DE MILITAIRE NE M'ECRASE !

- Tu n'es qu'un sale gosse grogna Mustang, en enfilant sa veste pour prendre la route vers le QG  
- Bonne journée PAPY lui lança Edward vert de rage.

Edward était sortit de la douche et en séchant ses cheveux, il grommelait contre son amant.  
Il se regarda dans la glace tout en séchant ses cheveux, et c'est à ce moment que lui vint une idée.  
Il prit le téléphone et composa le numéro du colonel Hawkeye.

- Colonel Hawkeye, assistante du Général Mustang j'écoute.  
- Bonjour Riza, c'est Edward, je vous téléphonais car j'ai un immense service à vous demander.  
- Que puis je faire pour toi, demanda Riza étonnée de l'appel.  
- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, Beth doit prendre sa retraite fin de la semaine. J'ai entendu Mustang parler qu'un drink de départ allait être organisé en son honneur.  
- C'est exact Edward, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.  
- Colonel, c'est bien vous qui vous occupez des entretiens d'embauche, alors je veux être engagée à la place de Beth.  
- Edward mais tu es complètement fou, tu sais très bien que le général a donné des ordres strictes te concernant.  
- Riza je vous en supplie, je veux retourner dans l'armée et si je ne peux pas prendre la porte et bien je passerai par la fenêtre. Puisque je ne peux pas être en tant qu'Edward dans les bureaux, bin je me ferai passer pour quelqu'un d'autre. Colonel, je vous en supplie, je ne supporte plus cet écart, cette barrière que Roy a dressé entre moi et l'armée et surtout entre moi et lui. Je voudrais pouvoir le protéger comme avant.  
- Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis, c'est bien cela Edward ? demanda Riza  
- Non, je n'en démords pas, je veux cette place. Tonna Edward dans le téléphone.  
- Très bien, je te retrouverai chez les Hughes pour t'apporter l'uniforme, j'espère juste ne pas faire une bêtise en acceptant de t'embaucher.  
- Mais non Riza, au moins je serai suffisamment proche du général pour veiller sur lui, j'ai toujours dit que dans l'armée, les hauts gradés n'avaient pas suffisamment d'hommes à leurs cotés pour les protéger. Merci et à tantôt.

Edward raccrocha un immense sourire sur les lèvres. A nous deux mon général pensa t'il.  
Il prit son cartable de cuir et se rendit chez Gracia et Elysia pour ses cours particulier d'alchimie. La jeune fille avait montré qu'elle possédait un don pour l'alchimie et Edward avait proposé de devenir son maitre. Même si il ne pouvait plus pratiquer, il était fier de voir les progrès de la douce Elysia qui chaque jour l'épatait par son intelligence.  
__  
_**OoOoOo**_

Gracia et Elysia avaient énormément de chance d'avoir Edward dans leur vie depuis la mort de Maes. Ce dernier s'occupait de tout pour rendre la vie plus facile aux deux femmes. Mais ce matin là, Elysia se rendit compte de la tracasserie de son maitre. Elle sentait bien que rien ne tournait rond dans la tête de l'ancien alchimiste et la curiosité l'emportant elle lui demanda.

- Ed, tu as des soucis avec tonton Roy ?

Il soupira et hocha la tête de manière à faire comprendre que oui. Leur couple se portait mal, c'était certain. La relation se basait sur des disputes incessantes, toujours sur le même sujet, et des réconciliations au lit. Il était loin le temps où Mustang faisait la cour à Edward, l'emmenant au cinéma, au restaurant où faire de splendides ballades à cheval. Il était loin le temps où Roy lui faisait réellement l'amour. Tout n'était plus qu'une routine morne et triste. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il se laissa submerger par l'émotion.

- C'est toujours le même refrain ma puce, il refuse de me faire revenir à son service, moi qui ne demande que cela. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé le parfait subterfuge et je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour parvenir à mes fins.

Elysia écouta le service qu'Edward lui demandait. C'était très simple d'un point de vue alchimique. Il suffisait à la jeune femme de transformer son maitre en une jolie rousse aux yeux verts. L'uniforme militaire allait être arrangé par Riza afin d'ajouter les formes féminines manquantes et d'apporter tous les accessoires nécessaires à la transformation. Edward tenait quand même à la rassurer.

- Tes cours d'alchimie continueront après l'école et je viendrai toujours te chercher à la fin de ta journée. Je devrai juste me trouver une femme de ménage pour faire le rangement de la maison comme si c'était toujours moi qui l'entretenait. J'ai juste la chance que ton oncle ne se comporte pas comme le faisait ton père, sinon je serai bloqué chez moi pendu au téléphone à l'écouter me raconter plein de choses qui n'ont rien avoir avec le boulot.

Elysia sourit, elle n'avait que quelques bribes de souvenirs de son père. Mais sa réputation le précédait, tout le monde ne lui manquait pas de lui raconter les petits travers de son paternel, surtout des longues heures passées au téléphone pour parler d'elle ou de sa maman.

- C'est d'accord, lui répondit Elysia, si cela peut te rendre service et vous permettre de vous retrouver, alors pourquoi pas.

Edward la serra très fort dans ses bras afin de la remercier. Gracia les interrompit car le colonel Hawkeye venait d'arriver les bras chargés de paquets en tout genre.

- J'espère que tu es prêt Edward lui sourit la colonel  
- On ne peut plus prêt !

Ils prirent tous les quatre la direction de la chambre et de la salle de bain pour faire d'Edward une splendide femme dont le nom serait Catherine Dumont, jeune femme de South-city qui était désireuse de se mettre au service du peuple de la façon dont elle pouvait mieux le faire, c'est-à-dire en entrant dans l'armée comme secrétaire.

******  
TBC

Merci à sabine pour la relecture


	3. premiers pas féminin

Chapitre 2

Le premier jour de Catherine Dumont  
**  
**  
Le lundi qui suivit, Mustang fut assez étonné de voir qu'Edward s'était levé en même temps que lui et sans broncher. Cela tenait du miracle. Ed prétexta que Gracia lui avait demandé désormais de conduire Elysia à l'école et que c'était pour cette raison que désormais il se lèverait tôt. Le jeune blond soupira renonçant aux grasses matinées qu'il aurait pu faire, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Après avoir embrassé le général d'un doux baiser, il sortit pour se précipiter sur le lieu du crime c'est-à-dire la maison de Gracia. Il avait appris toute la semaine précédente la façon de s'habiller, de se maquiller et de cacher parfaitement sa jambe de métal avec la peau artificielle que lui avait fabriqué un ami de Riza. Elysia n'avait plus qu'à opérer pour terminer la transformation et Edward put enfin rejoindre le QG de Central sous les traits de Catherine afin de commencer son premier jour de travail.

C'est Hawkeye qui le reçu pour lui donner quelques derniers conseils afin de leur éviter à tous la cour martiale pour trahison. Il devait faire attention à sa démarche et à sa voix, toutes deux trop masculines qui faisait de lui une chimère plutôt qu'une femme. Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'entrainement, c'était le grand moment d'entrer en scène. Havoc était le seul au courant dans la team Mustang. Riza avait prévenu son mari de manière à couvrir les gaffes qu'aurait pu faire le petit blond. A part cela, aux yeux de tous, il allait se présenter comme Catherine Dumont.

"Boss vous êtes ravissante mais il manque un petit quelque chose."  
Il lui tendit une jolie paire de lunette en écaille argentée de forme rectangulaire qui soulignait délicatement le regard.  
"Jean ne m'appelez pas Boss, les autres vont comprendre qui je suis. Vous pouvez m'appeler Cathy si cela vous fait plaisir". Lui fit remarquer Edward.  
Une fois prêt, le colonel Hawkeye poussa la porte du bureau commun de la team Mustang et présenta la nouvelle secrétaire du général. Edward la suivait de près, et s'inclina pour saluer toute la petite troupe. Breda, Falman et Fuery furent assez surpris de la beauté qui allait désormais travailler avec eux. En effet, dans l'embrasure de la porte, c'était la vision d'un ange qui leur était apparu. Leur nouvelle secrétaire qu'ils imaginaient vielle et moche était en fait une jolie jeune femme aux long cheveux roux coiffés en chignon aux quelques mèches tombant dans la nuque. Elle portait un uniforme militaire constitué d'une robe mi longue et d'une veste cintrée. Ses belles et longues jambes étaient sublimées par une paire d'escarpin bleu qui raffinait l'ensemble.  
Edward était assez content du résultat en voyant les trois compères ne pas le reconnaître, cela semblait bon signe. Il se dit qu'il était temps de se présenter. Il prit alors une voix de fausset.

"Messieurs, je suis Catherine Dumont, le nouveau membre de votre équipe. Vous pouvez m'appeler Cathy si vous préférez. Je viens de South-city et j'espère vraiment me plaire à central."

Les membres de la team Mustang ne répondirent rien, trop subjugués par la beauté de la rousse aux yeux verts.  
Hawkeye attrapa Edward par le bras pour faire les présentations avec le Général. Elle lui souffla de continuer sur cette voie là et surtout de bien rester féminine et de ne pas s'emporter sur les mots « petit, blond, caractériel», et autres vannes dont Mustang et lui avaient tendance à s'envoyer quand ils étaient en mode public. Elle préférait vraiment prendre toutes les précautions.  
Edward frappa donc à la lourde porte de bois qu'il avait déjà claqué par le passé à de nombreuses reprises, pour des raisons aussi farfelues les unes que les autres, et avec une petite voix, il demanda pour entrer. Une fois la permission accordée, Hawkeye le suivait trois pas derrière, elle aussi devait rester naturelle sinon le pot aux roses serait bien trop vite découvert et Léto seul savait les foudres qu'ils pourraient encourir pour cette supercherie.  
Edward se posta alors juste devant le bureau en acajou sur lequel il avait fait l'amour avec Roy quelques jours auparavant et s'inclina avec grâce et élégance.

"Monsieur le général, je suis Catherine Dumont, votre nouvelle secrétaire, c'est moi qui remplace Beth désormais."

Mustang releva la tête et cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises devant un tel phénomène de beauté. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait fait son coming out. Il ne l'avait pas forcément ébruité à tout Amestris mais il s'affichait clairement avec Edward en rue. Tous leurs amis étaient au courant de cette relation et Mustang avait même perdu l'habitude de regarder les femmes qui passaient à coté de lui. Mais cette femme là, elle transpirait une sensualité folle, une sensualité qu'il n'avait ressenti qu'avec une seule personne auparavant, son Edward. Oui son Edward car le Général était très jaloux et encore plus possessif.

"Enchanté Catherine, je suis le Général Roy Mustang, puis je vous appeler Cathy ? Nous allons travailler en collaboration et c'est plus facile pour moi si les rapports humains se passent bien."

Edward acquiesça mais il se demandait quand même ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son amant. Mustang regardait Edward de haut en bas cherchant certainement quelque chose de particulier. Son regard était plus qu'insistant.

"Mon uniforme ne vous sied pas Monsieur, vous désiriez que j'en change peut être ? lui demanda Edward avec une toute petite voix"  
"Du tout, c'est juste que vous me rappelez quelqu'un, vous êtes certain que nous ne nous sommes jamais croisés ?"  
" J'en suis plus que certaine lui répondit Edward, je viens de South-city et c'est seulement il à un petit mois que je suis venue ici à central pour m'engager dans l'armée. J'ai beaucoup entendu dire du bien de votre équipe et de la façon dont vous avez déjoué un complot plutôt dangereux il y a 5 ans, le jour promis si je me rappelle bien. Et je dois dire que je mourrais d'envie de rencontrer les deux alchimistes de talents que sont Edward et Alphonse Elric qui ont déjoué à eux seuls les vilains tours des méchants dirigeants des armées. Je leur doit la vie après tout."

Mustang se sentit devenir pâle, et lui alors, il n'était pas un héros de cette guerre ? C'était quoi South-city, la cambrousse ?

"Vous avez quand même du entendre parler de l'alchimiste de flamme, non ? Un des autres alchimistes d'état qui a travaillé sur cette affaire. Lui demanda Mustang un peu vexé."  
"J'aurai tout le loisir de vous connaitre entièrement puisque vous êtes mon employeur lui répondit Ed avec un petit sourire charmeur au bout des lèvres. Puis reprenant sur le sujet fâcheux. J'espère vraiment croiser les deux alchimistes au sein du QG, cela serait un immense honneur."

Le but d'Edward était de vraiment comprendre ce que pensait Mustang à son sujet. Il est bien connu qu'un patron aura tendance à se confier à une personne de son entourage professionnel plutôt qu'à son compagnon. Il était loin de se douter qu'il distillait des idées farfelues dans la tête du noiraud en insistant de la sorte. Edward voulait comprendre pourquoi son homme désirait tant le mettre à l'écart de l'armée et ce à n'importe quel prix.

Mustang lui répondit qu'Alphonse travaillait dans le service scientifique et qu'elle aurait probablement l'occasion de le rencontrer pour des rapports à rendre. Il éluda complètement le cas du cadet. Pour ne pas laisser voir son trouble, il envoya Cathy chercher du café. Il lui avait fait aussi la liste d'une pile de rapport secret défense à corriger et à recopier pour qu'il puisse les relire et les signer. Le travail ne manquait pas dans les bureaux de central. Il était loin le temps des missions palpitantes à l'étranger.  
_**  
**_  
_**OoOoOoOo**_

Edward revenant de la bibliothèque après avoir été chercher un dossier important, bouscula un jeune homme. Il releva la tête pour se confondre en excuses et surtout pour se présenter. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait de son frère Alphonse. Al attrapa Edward par le bras et le poussa dans son bureau de recherche. Deux ans après la guerre du jour promis, Alphonse avait demandé un emploi comme chercheur à l'armée et fut rapidement engagé au grand dam de son frère qui rageait d'avoir été mis de coté.

" Edward qu'est ce que tu fiches dans cette tenue ? " lui demanda Alphonse  
" Vous devez me confondre Monsieur, je suis Catherine Dumont, la secrétaire du Général de brigade Mustang. Lâcha Edward d'une façon la plus convaincante possible."  
" C'est si triste de savoir qu'une si jolie jeune femme comme vous est obligée de porter un automail à sa jambe droite. Quel malheur a bien pu vous arriver ? " pouffa Alphonse.  
" Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez Monsieur ? D'ailleurs vous ne vous êtes même pas présenté ! s'offusqua Edward pour changer le sens de la discussion. "

Alphonse coinça la jolie rousse dans un coin de la pièce, puis frappa dans les mains pour rendre la véritable apparence à son frère. Edward cilla de plus belle, car là si quelqu'un arrivait tout son plan serait foutu.

"Re-transmute moi Al s'il te plait et je t'expliquerai tout. Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir que c'était moi ?"  
"Parce que je suis ton frère. Tu peux duper beaucoup de gens mais ta démarche même en la féminisant reste la même. Tu as tendance à faire un bruit particulier en marchant qui est unique. Cela est dû à ton automail. Nous avons fait tellement de route ensemble que je reconnaitrais ce son entre mille, lui répondit Al en lui rendant l'apparence de Catherine. Tu as de la chance que Mustang ne te connaisse pas aussi bien que moi sur ce point. Raconte moi donc ton histoire... Cathy !"

Edward fut bien obligé d'expliquer les raisons de sa folie et du soutien qu'elle avait entre Gracia, Elysia, Riza et Jean qui trouvaient que la décision de Mustang était trop exagérée. Alphonse approuva, il trouvait aussi que le Général prenait des mesures trop drastiques avec l'ancien alchimiste. Mais la il ne savait plus trop quoi penser sur les lubies de son frangin. Il trouvait la méthode risquée et osée. Malgré tout, il lui promit de garder le secret avant de retourner dans son laboratoire.

La journée fut très très longue, et ce n'est pas avec peine qu'Edward dispensa les deux heures d'alchimie à Elysia La petite lui avait demandé tous les détails de sa première journée de secrétaire avant de commencer les travaux pratiques sur les recompositions multiples d'un mélange précis de molécules chimiques.

Après avoir bien dissimulé les vêtements chez Elysia et s'être démaquillé, il fit route jusque chez lui et s'effondra dans le canapé du salon. Roy n'était pas encore rentré de son inspection, et Edward en profita pour sombrer tranquillement dans les bras de Morphée.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par une odeur de cuisine bien alléchante. Retirant la couverture que son amant avait déposé sur lui, il se rendit dans la cuisine afin d'embrasser tendrement son noiraud. Comme le repas était presque prêt, il proposa à Roy de réserver le repas au chaud et de commencer par le dessert dans la chambre à coucher.

Edward se sentait beaucoup plus détendu et pouvait profiter entièrement des caresses habiles et intimes de son bien aimé qui le préparait avec douceur pour les festivités suivantes. Maintenant qu'il pouvait être à ses cotés aussi bien au travail qu'à la maison, la vie allait pouvoir enfin reprendre son cours normal. Ils firent l'amour tendrement comme si cela faisait des siècles qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés de la sorte. C'est vers minuit, après de longues heures torrides que leurs estomacs se rappelèrent à leurs bons souvenirs. Oui Catherine Dumont était la meilleure chose qui arrivait dans la vie d'Edward même si elle représentait des sacrifices. Avec ce subterfuge, il pouvait veiller sur son amour toute la journée et profiter de lui toute la nuit.

Mustang ne parla pas de sa nouvelle employée à son éphèbe blond, il ne désirait pas raviver la colère de ce dernier pour son refus de l'employer à nouveau. Il préférait protéger son amour loin des affres de l'armée et des dangers qu'elle comportait. Il était à des lustres de se douter de la vérité qui le mettrais dans une colère noire s'il elle arrivait à ses oreilles.

*****

TBC

Merci pour vos reviews, cela encourage toujours ( c'est le petit bouton en bas de la page)

Ariane


	4. Julia, une amie qui vous veut du bien

chapitre 3

L'invitation à diner

Deux semaines qu'Edward avait franchi les portes de ce bureau sous l'apparence de Catherine Dumont et l'entente avec Mustang se passait très bien. Il avait prit l'habitude de se lever tôt pour changer d'apparence chez Gracia et Elysia puis de prendre son service à 8h30 et ce jusqu'au moment où il pouvait enfin retrouver le plaisir d'être Edward en allant rechercher Elysia à l'école où en rentrant chez lui préparer le repas pour son compagnon. L'ambiance était à nouveau au beau fixe dans leur couple ce qui comblait Edward.

En corrigeant certaines formulations d'un rapport urgent, Edward sous les traits de Cathy fut assez surpris de retrouver Roy juste derrière lui une rose à la main.

"Je pense avoir été un peu désagréable la dernière fois que vous m'aviez parlé de votre intérêt pour l'armée et j'aimerais corriger cette erreur en vous invitant à diner demain soir chez moi. De cette manière, je pourrai vous présenter les frères Elric, je pense que cela vous ferait plaisir. Lui proposa Mustang tout en lui tendant la rose."

" Monsieur, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire lui répondit Edward avec sa voix de fausset. Vous ne pouvez quand même pas imposer une inconnue à deux personnes qui ont leur vie propre."

A cet instant Edward se maudissait. Tout d'abord pourquoi avoir donné cette stupide idée d'une rencontre et maintenant comment faire pour l'éviter. Comment pourrais t'il être Cathy et Edward en même temps devant Mustang. Sur le coup, il voulait simplement que son bien aimé lui ouvre un peu son cœur, pas le mettre dans un embarras infernal. Il lui fallait des arguments chocs pour éviter la catastrophe.

" je suis certaine que ces deux brillants alchimistes ont des vies biens remplies. Vous devriez me les présenter quand ils passent dans les bureaux, cela me suffirait amplement. Rétorqua Edward assez angoissé."

Mustang n'avait pas envie de tromper Edward, loin de là mais cette femme le subjuguait vraiment, il avait envie de la connaître, d'en savoir plus sur elle surtout qu'elle s'avérait être une excellente recrue qui n'avait pas peur du travail et dont la conversation était la plus agréable qu'il soit. Pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas affaire à une greluche qui ne pensait qu'à son apparence. Cathy était vraiment une excellente secrétaire, curieuse, ouverte sur le monde, passionnée qui prenait plaisir de l'avancer dans ses rapports et même de discuter alchimie avec lui. Sans oublier qu'elle remplissait à merveille la fonction d'hôtesse lors de la visite des hauts gradés de l'armée et que son café était le meilleur qu'il n'avait jamais bu à l'exception de celui d'Edward. Il fit alors son plus beau sourire de lover devant lequel Ed ne pouvait que craquer et ce dernier hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
Comment allais t'il faire pour se sortir de ce merdier complet.

La toute première chose à faire était de téléphoner à Alphonse pour l'empêcher d'accepter le moindre rendez vous avec Mustang.

"Al, je suis dans la merde, faut que tu m'aides. Si Roy téléphone pour un souper à la maison tu dis non. "Supplia Edward d'une toute petite voix dans le combiné  
"C'est que, heu, il m'a demandé de venir souper chez vous demain soir, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. J'ai accepté et même Winry sera là, après tout, c'est rare que nous fassions des diners en famille."  
"Je suis dans la vase jusqu'au cou souffla Edward au téléphone. Il m'a invité, enfin Cathy pour lui présenter les frères Elric. Je fais comment pour me dédoubler ?"  
"Si je te dis Julia Clayton tu penses à quoi ?" lui répondit Alphonse amusé  
"Que tu as encore de la chance de faire de l'alchimie et d'apprendre des nouvelles connaissances ! lui répondit du tac au tac son frère. Puis il se ravisa. Heu, Al... ?"

Edward prit le temps 5 minutes de réfléchir. De ses souvenirs, la jeune femme avait plus ou moins sa taille, elle était rousse aux yeux verts. Assez fine et surtout très intelligente, elle était la doublure parfaite. Mais la jeune femme était à des lieues de central, enfin c'est ce qu'Edward croyait.

" Elle ressemble à Cathy, on pourrait lui demander de l'aide, mais comment allons-nous la faire venir si rapidement en ville ? demanda l'ainé assez stressé ? Table City c'est pas la porte à coté."  
"Viens dans mon bureau, on sera plus au calme pour en parler lui répondit tranquillement Alphonse."

Edward raccrocha puis se rendit chez le Général pour avoir la permission de faire une pause. Celle-ci accordée, il fonça chez son frère dans une immense discrétion.  
_**  
**_  
_**OoOoOoOo**_

Alphonse tranquillement assis dans son fauteuil était entrain de discuter avec une jeune femme. Edward la reconnu tout de suite, elle n'avait pas changé, juste murit et embellit. Il entra dans la pièce ne se souvenant pas de la façon dont il était habillé.

"Julia, cela faisait si longtemps. Comment vas-tu lança Edward d'une voix normale dans sa tenue de secrétaire."

Julia avait des yeux ronds en regardant la femme qui était entrée. Comment une si jolie jeune femme pouvait elle avoir une voix d'homme et surtout comment la connaissait elle. Elle pouvait jurer sur les dieux de la cité de Milos qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré cette rousse.

Alphonse éclata de rire tandis qu'Edward chercha la façon la plus simple d'expliquer son geste. Après une demi-heure de discussion, Julia se mit à rire.

"Si je comprends bien tu te travestis en femme uniquement pour travailler avec ton compagnon qui se trouve être Roy Mustang, l'homme que j'ai rencontré sous le grade de Colonel à Milos et qui maintenant est Général de Brigade ici à Amestris. C'est marrant, j'aurais cru que c'était la blonde aux yeux azur ta petite amie."  
"Quoi la folle de la clé anglaise qui à autant de charme qu'un cric de voiture, non merci, elle est bien avec Alphonse. Lui répondit Edward avec un grand sourire. "  
"Ca va aller de te plaindre de Winry, tu es quand même heureux que ce soit elle ta mécanicienne. Si tu veux Julia, on peut lui demander de jeter un coup d'œil à ton automail si tu as besoin d'une révision."

Edward percuta, tout était parfait pour lui. Julia avait aussi un automail à sa jambe gauche, et étant de la même carrure la supercherie fonctionnerait, enfin en cas d'accord de la jeune femme.

"Julia, j'ai un petit service à te demander, lui dit Edward. Roy veut organiser un repas à la villa pour nous présenter sa nouvelle secrétaire et je ne connais pas de technique de dédoublement. Hors, tu serais parfaite en Catherine Dumont. Je te donnerai ce que tu veux en échange."  
"Si je peux te rendre service en me faisant passer pour cette femme, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'hésiterais. Tu n'as pas hésité à te mettre en danger pour moi à Milos et les enjeux étaient bien plus dangereux. Et puis si tu te sens très redevable, je serais assez d'accord de me voir offrir un automail dont mademoiselle Rockbell en à le secret."

Edward soupira lança des petits « merci » dans la pièce et donna les quelques instructions à suivre avant le fameux diner pour que Julia soit au top.  
Il retourna en courant au bureau du général car vu l'horloge il avait prit du retard sur son retour après la pause. Mais Mustang ne dit rien, il lui fit juste reprendre le court de leur travail là où ils l'avaient laissé. Le Général adorait travailler avec elle, d'ailleurs Riza ne devait plus le menacer de quoique ce soit. Tout les dossiers étaient complétés, clôturés et classés en temps et en heure. Les ordres de mission ne mettaient plus des jours à arriver à leur destinataire et les hauts gradés adoraient venir dans le service vantant le travail et la rigueur de l'équipe du Général Mustang.

"Edward est une bénédiction murmura t'elle à l'oreille de son mari."  
"Tu as eu raison de l'engager, mais il n'est pas aussi « mignonne » que toi, lui sourit Jean avant de l'embrasser passionnément."

_J'espère que tout va continuer sur cette voie_ pensa Riza. Elle voulait laisser loin derrière elle la menace pesante d'une coure martiale et d'un Mustang en colère prêt à la faire flamber vive.

TBC

Merci pour vos reviews, ( c'est le petit bouton en bas de la page)

Ariane


	5. effet miroir

Chapitre 4

Quand Cathy rencontre les frères Elric. ( attention lemon)**  
**

Julia avec l'aide d'Alphonse s'était préparée pour le fameux diner. Le résultat était pour le moins époustouflant. Si Catherine Dumont avait une sœur jumelle, elle s'était réincarnée en la jeune femme de Milos. Edward avait laissé une sorte de dossier concernant la vie présumée de la secrétaire et surtout les différents sujets de conversation qu'ils avaient eu Mustang et lui depuis le début de l'engagement.

Ed sous les traits de Catherine avait demandé une demi-journée de congé à son supérieur qui lui fut accordé sans aucun souci. Il voulait que tout soit parfait pour le repas du soir.  
Pour changer des traditionnel repas de famille, le petit blond avait fait appel à un traiteur Xinois. Il supposait que Julia n'avait pas forcément eu le loisir de gouter un jour à cette cuisine, tout comme la pseudo secrétaire dans son trou paumé de la campagne du sud. Une jolie table était dressée dans la somptueuse salle à manger, et quand Edward entendit le bruit de la porte s'ouvrir, il se jeta dans les bras de son amant.  
Il le coinça dans le hall d'entrée le débarrassant à la hâte de son uniforme militaire. Bloquant Roy contre la porte du salon, il enserra sa taille en l'entourant de ses jambes tel un koala accroché à son eucalyptus. Il ne connaissait pas l'issue de cette soirée, alors il voulait une dernière fois, peut être, gouter aux joies de l'amour avec son bien aimé. N'ayant pas envie de monter jusque la chambre, Mustang déposa avec délicatesse son précieux colis dans le canapé du salon. Il le déshabilla avec une lenteur extrême dévoilant toute la beauté de cette chair à la carnation caramel. Alors qu'il embrassait avec fougue les lèvres de son amant, ce dernier lui demanda, les lèvres appuyées sur celle du noiraud.

" Est ce que je peux cette fois-ci ?"  
" Pourquoi pas lui répondit le corbeau de flamme, cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas inversés les rôles !" avant de reprendre une pluie de baisers son le torse de son éphèbe blond.

Mustang avait un caractère de leader, mais avec Edward il avait découvert d'autres sensations beaucoup plus douces et même le plaisir d'être celui qui était possédé. Ce n'était pas une pratique courante dans leur couple, mais il ne refusait jamais que son amant prenne les devants.  
Ed ne se fit pas prier, arrachant à la hâte la chemise et le caleçon de son bien aimé avant de le renverser sur le sofa. Il commença une descente douce et voluptueuse de baisers sur le corps de son bel apollon aux yeux de nuit. Roy aimait quand Edward prenait de l'assurance. Il aimait sentir la fougue du jeune homme qui ne demandait pas son reste quand il s'agissait de faire l'amour. Edward était loin de l'image de jeune homme prude et sérieux qu'il entretenait auprès de son entourage. Après tout sa vie privée ne regardait personne à part Roy et lui. ( et tout ceux qui lisent la fic bien sur^^)  
Il s'empara de la virilité de son amant et commença à l'exciter très sérieusement par quelques coups de langue bien placés. Puis entendant son amant le supplier d'aller plus vite, il tenta une toute nouvelle approche. Il prit le temps d'émoustiller Roy en le regardant droit dans les yeux tout en salivant sur les deux doigts qui le servirait à le préparer. Puis reprenant le doux va et vient de sa bouche sur le membre viril de son corbeau de flamme, il le prépara à la pénétration en même temps avec lenteur et douceur. L'ancien colonel ivre de sexe et de plaisir se libéra dans la bouche du jeune homme qui n'en perdit pas une miette. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel plaisir auparavant. Il ne savait pas d'où venait cette quintessence de sensation entre la bouche et les doigts agiles de son partenaire. Edward retira ce qu'il lui restait de vêtements et fit basculer Roy à califourchon au dessus de lui. Lentement mais surement il prit possession de cet espace chaud et serré que lui offrait son amant. Mustang, le rouge aux joues, en sueur accompagnait les mouvements de bassin de son Edward alors que ce dernier s'occupait une seconde fois de lui en imprimant un mouvement de va et viens avec sa main sur le membre à nouveau dressé du noiraud. Les deux hommes se libérèrent dans un râle qui fit trembler les murs de toute la maison.  
Toujours sur leur petit nuage, ils s'assoupirent dans le sofa.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Ed avait branché un réveil car il savait très bien quel était ses plans pour le retour à la maison de Mustang. Quand se dernier se mit en marche, ils eurent juste le temps de foncer sous la douche et de se changer avant que quelqu'un n'enclenche le carillon de la porte d'entrée.  
Il s'agissait de Winry et d'Alphonse. Winry avait apporté le dessert, une splendide tarte aux pommes dont raffolait son ami d'enfance.

Quelques minutes après ce fut au tour de Julia sous les traits de Catherine de faire son apparition. C'est Edward qui lui ouvrit la porte et se retrouva bouche bée devant la métamorphose parfaite de la jeune rousse. La seule différence c'est qu'elle portait une petite robe printanière à la place de l'éternel uniforme militaire que le blond portait au travail. Roy les rejoint très rapidement afin de faire les présentations.

" C'est un immense plaisir de faire votre connaissance Edward. J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous et de votre frère. Je fus assez étonnée de l'invitation à souper, j'espère que vous ne la voyez pas comme déplacée", lui sourit Julia.  
" Tout le plaisir est pour moi Catherine. Il lui fit le baise main. Je suis ravi d'enfin rencontrer la remplaçante de cette chère Beth. J'espère que vous passerez une bonne soirée en notre compagnie. Je ne pense pas que je doive vous présenter mon compagnon puisqu'il est votre patron. Par contre, je ne crois pas que vous ayez déjà eu le plaisir de rencontrer mon frère Alphonse et sa fiancée Winry?"

Julia prit un air étonné vis-à-vis des informations qu'Edward lui avait distillé. Bien qu'elle connaisse parfaitement la situation, elle savait que la pseudo secrétaire ne connaissait rien de tout cela. De plus les histoires d'amour avaient toujours fait fondre la jeune Clayton.  
Edward les fit s'installer à table et leur servit l'apéritif. Tout avait l'air de se dérouler pour le mieux. Julia tenait le rôle à merveille.  
Les discussions allaient de bon train sur un peu tous les sujets. Alchimie, jour promis, comment devenir à douze ans le plus jeune alchimiste d'état, sans oublier les détails sur la vie de Catherine à South-city et ses ambitions de rentrer dans l'armée.  
Ed n'avait pas lâché le sourire durant toute la soirée et Julia fut impressionnée par la quantité de nourriture qu'il mangeait par repas. Il faut dire qu'à Table-City, elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de vraiment faire connaissance avec cet alchimiste de talent.  
Alors que Winry apportait le dessert et que l'ancien alchimiste faisait la vaisselle afin de ne pas se faire submerger par une journée chargée le lendemain. Roy ne pouvait détacher son regard de la vue du jeune homme. Julia remarquant le regard insistant du corbeau de flamme se permit de demander. Après tout la pseudo secrétaire en aurait fait de même vu la description qu'en avait fait Edward.

" Dites moi général, depuis combien de temps l'ancien alchimiste fullmétal vous a ravit votre cœur. J'ai toujours entendu parler d'un réel conflit entre votre subordonné et vous. Je fus assez surprise de le voir ouvrir la porte, pantoufles au pied."

Mustang se mit à rire et raconta tout à celle qui croyait être sa nouvelle subordonnée.

Flash back.

Cela faisait maintenant un peu moins d'un an et demi qu'Edward avait perdu tout pouvoir dans la guerre du jour promis. Il avait retrouvé le plaisir de vivre à Resembool avec son frère qui se remettait petit à petit d'un corps atrophié et mal nourri pendant presque cinq ans. Il ne marchait plus avec des béquilles mais on sentait que le cadet Elric avait encore des difficultés dans la vie de tous les jours. Ed, qui s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir mis dans cet état, veillait toujours sur lui.  
Winry cette année là avait décidé d'organiser une fête pour la noël en préparant tous les plats favoris d'Alphonse. La jeune mécanicienne avait déclaré ses sentiments envers le jeune garçon aux yeux couleurs automne et tous les deux vivaient tranquillement sur leur petit nuage. Pinako avait insisté pour inviter tous les amis et les membres de l'armée qui avaient si bien protégés ses petits fils pour venir profiter d'un noël à la campagne. Edward quand à lui se sentait bien seul loin des tumultes de la ville et surtout des vacheries du colonel, il n'avait pas trop envie de faire la fête, mais bon, les invités étaient là et il fallait faire bonne figure.

La première chose que remarqua le petit blond, c'est le regard brillant de vie de son ancien supérieur. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était à l'hôpital militaire. Mustang et Hawkeye étaient soignés pour les blessures multiples dont ils souffraient après la bataille contre les homonculus, de plus Edward était bouleversé de voir son supérieur aveugle. Pride l'avait obligé à faire une transmutation humaine pour en faire un sacrifice humain. Le gardien de la porte de la vérité, trop content d'avoir affaire à cet homme ambitieux, avait choisi en tant qu'échange équivalent de lui ôter le sens de la vue. Au moins, un des dégâts de cette guerre inutile avait été effacé.

La soirée se passa à merveille, tout ce petit monde appréciait la façon dont les Rockbell avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands pour les recevoir. Malgré tout l'ancien alchimiste restait bien calme. Pas d'éclat de voix, pas de cris quand on parlait de sa taille (ce qui n'était plus nécessaire puisque le jeune homme avait grandi), son cœur n'était plus que nostalgie.  
Edward faisait la vaisselle pour ne pas laisser tout le travail à Winry et Pinako quand soudain il senti une ombre derrière lui. En se retournant il se retrouva plongé dans la profondeur du regard sombre du lieutenant général. Mustang avait monté de grade dans l'année qui s'était écoulée. Ce dernier attrapa un essuie afin d'aider le jeune blond.

" Tu te dévoues toujours corps et âme pour ton frère malgré que celui-ci aie retrouvé son corps à ce que je vois."  
" Je répare mes erreurs et j'expie mes péchés. Je ne crois pas en Dieu mais lui il m'a prit en grippe. Alors j'assume, c'est la seule chose à faire. Lui répondit Edward. Puis il plongea ses orbes dorées dans celles onyx de Mustang. Je suis heureux de voir que vous ayez retrouvé toutes vos facultés. Je m'en voulais tellement pour ce qui s'est passé."

Edward ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, mais Mustang venait de passer ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme puis il lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Edward, il est temps que tu sois enfin heureux et que tu vives un peu pour toi. Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait lâcher prise et te laisser aller ? Me laisserais-tu t'apprendre le bonheur ? Me laisserais-tu t'embrasser ?"

Le jeune homme abasourdi par ces mots venant de la bouche de cet homme se sentit excessivement troublé. Il pencha délicatement la tête en arrière en guise d'accord et sentit des lèvres chaudes et douces s'emparer des siennes. Le baiser était très doux et très chaleureux. Jamais l'ancien alchimiste ne pensait pouvoir ressentir une telle chose. Pourtant, le bonheur était enfin à sa portée et quelques semaines plus tard, il revint à central pour y déposer définitivement sa valise chez Mustang.

Fin flash back

La soirée prit fin vers onze heures et Edward raccompagnant Julia à la porte lui souffla un immense merci. La jeune femme devait prendre un train très tôt le lendemain et Edward lui avait promis de venir lui rendre visite très rapidement avec Winry pour sa nouvelle prothèse. Refermant la porte, il souffla de soulagement, la vie allait pouvoir reprendre son cours à la caserne.

TBC

J'ai hâte de lire vos reviews, Ariane

A bientôt pour la suite


	6. un barbecue de subordonnés

Chapitre 5

Le culte morbide de Léto.

La ville de Lior avait eu des difficultés énormes de se remettre de la suprématie du prêtre Cornello. De plus, après la mort de ce dernier, Envy avait reprit son apparence pour que la guerre civile continue de plus belle dans cette ville pour la marquer de sang comme le désirait « Père ».

Il restait toujours après toutes ces années un groupe de rebelle désireux de faire renaitre le culte et ce à n'importe quel prix. Yvan le chef des rebelles, alchimiste banni de la cité avait trouvé le moyen de faire revenir la puissance du père Cornello. Pour se faire il lui fallait juste quatre petits sacrifices humains. Il aurait pu choisir n'importe qui certes, mais il y avait une personne qu'il haïssait par-dessus tout dans l'armée c'était le général de brigade Roy Mustang. Il avait donc décidé de choisir les sacrifices en fonction de cet homme. Il trouvait dommage que Maes Hughes soit déjà six pieds sous terre, il aurait été un candidat idéal au sacrifice.  
Après de longues heures de prières auprès de Léto, quatre personnes lui sont apparues : Catherine, la secrétaire personnelle du général Shieska, la bibliothécaire de la première division Anthalia, une serveuse d'un des plus grand restaurant de central et Aliénor, la rédactrice en chef du journal Central-times. Le plan était simple, à partir de vingt heures, heure par heure, chaque sacrifice allait être tué et vidé entièrement de son sang pour la création d'une pierre philosophale parfaite.  
Les assassinats allaient se faire selon le plan de l'apocalypse. Quatre lieux, quatre heures, quatre femmes et quatre thèmes afin d'ouvrir le passage. A minuit, lorsque le sang aura coulé quatre fois, le dernier sacrifice (qui s'avérait être le général) donnera sa vie pour faire renaitre le culte. Amestris paierais pour le mal fait à Lior.

Les hommes de main d'Yvan avaient fait vite pour kidnapper les victimes. Elles étaient là endormies sous le regard de leur bourreau qui jubilait intérieurement. Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose pour la jouissance totale de son plan, voir souffrir Mustang qui avait osé envoyer un gamin démolir leur culte quelques années auparavant. Dans un débarras de la maison qu'Yvan squattait avec ses troupes rebelles, les victimes étaient attachées par des chaines de métal. Chacune d'entre elle était prête à recevoir la marque de Léto. Une marque au fer rouge d'un des symboles des quatre éléments que le Dieu lui-même avait mit sur terre pour que le peuple vive dans la prospérité et la joie. Mais pour cela il fallait attendre que la drogue ne fasse plus son effet. C'est la douleur que recherchait Yvan, la douleur de la renaissance comme une femme qui souffre lorsqu'elle met son enfant au monde.

_**OoOoOoOo**_

Mustang avait réuni ses hommes dans son bureau afin d'organiser une marche de manœuvre. Havoc et Hawkeye étaient revenus en trombe pour dresser le tableau des enlèvements, car la secrétaire n'était pas la seule visée. Cela semblait beaucoup plus sérieux qu'un simple enlèvement.  
Sur un tableau noir, le colonel dressa le profil de chacune des victimes et en fit un bref topo aux membres de l'équipe ainsi qu'à son supérieur.

"Les victimes sont au nombre de quatre, toutes dans la vingtaine. Deux d'entre elle font partie de l'armée puisqu'il s'agit de Catherine et de Shiescka. L'acte n'a pas encore été revendiqué, mais vu l'ampleur nous devrions avoir rapidement des nouvelles sur la raison de ces enlèvements."

Le général grondait et frappa du poing sur la table pour faire comprendre son mécontentement. Breda se permit de lui demander ce qui le mettait dans un état pareil.

"Qui dans ce bureau, à part ces crétin de Colonel Hawkeye et de lieutenant Havoc sont au courant de la véritable identité de Catherine Dumont ? "Tonna Mustang

A part Alphonse personne ne leva la main. Dans le bureau régnait une confusion totale, alors Mustang regarda Hawkeye d'un regard plus noir encore que la cendre et lui demanda d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il était en colère contre ces deux subordonnés.

"Catherine Dumont n'existe pas réellement, commença la colonel d'une toute petite voix. La personne que j'ai engagée sous ces traits est Edward Elric. Quand il a appris pour le départ de Beth, il m'a demandé de prendre sa place. La transformation semblait parfaite puisqu'aucun d'entre vous ne s'est rendu compte de rien. Il voulait simplement continuer à travailler avec nous comme par le passé."

Mustang se tourna vers Alphonse. Après tout lui aussi était dans la supercherie. Son propre beau frère n'avait pas hésité une seconde alors qu'il connaissait les réticences du Général.

"Comment m'expliques-tu le fait d'avoir eu dans mon salon Edward en même temps que Catherine ? Vous n'avez pas réalisé de transmutation humaine quand même ? Ni de création de chimère ?"

Le ton du général était cinglant et glaçant. Il avait peur, très peur de perdre Edward et il savait que son retour dans l'armée serait la pire chose. Et maintenant ses pires peurs se réalisaient.

"Mustang, j'ai reçu la visite de l'alchimiste Julia Clayton de la ville de Milos, c'est elle qui nous a permis de feindre l'illusion. Elle venait travailler avec moi sur un projet et Edward prit de court par l'invitation que vous lui avait proposé nous exposa les faits. Julia a donc décidé de l'aider."

Fuery, Falman, Armstrong et Breda restaient bouche bée. La jeune et délicieuse rousse aux yeux verts était leur ancien boss. Il est vrai que le look androgyne d'Edward aidait facilement à ce genre de travestissement, mais personne ne s'était rendu compte de la supercherie. Hawkeye agacée par le comportement immature de son supérieur se fâcha.

" Monsieur, cela me ferait plaisir que vous vous rendiez compte de la réalité. Depuis qu'Edward travaille avec vous, vous êtes à nouveau efficace et plein d'entrain. Vous croyez que c'est vraiment une bonne idée de le cloitrer chez vous comme une statue de sel à protéger sous globe pour éviter qu'il ne s'abime. Bon sang avant de perdre son don c'était le fullmétal alchemist et il a botté les fesses à notre ennemi le plus dangereux simplement à main nues. Il me semble que c'est vous qui avait toujours prôné le fait de ne pas mélanger sentiments et amour. Vous devriez écouter vos propres conseils. Et ne venez pas me dire que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle puisque mon mari est mon collègue direct."

L'ambiance était glaciale dans le bureau malgré la chaleur des jours paisibles de la fin Août. Toute l'équipe se regarda en chien de faïence avant que Mustang n'impute les premiers ordres.  
Il demanda à Fuery de capter les conversations téléphoniques illicites, à Hawkeye et Havoc d'aller chercher tous les indices sur les lieux d'enlèvement de Catherine et Shieska. Breda et Alphonse furent envoyés rechercher Julia. Ses pouvoirs en alchimie allaient s'avérer bien utile, de plus, ils pourraient confondre facilement les ravisseurs en la faisant repasser pour Catherine.  
Falman lui du chercher tous les livres concernant le culte de Léto afin de prendre tous les renseignements concernant le culte. Chaque détail devait être passé au peigne fin pour retrouver les malheureuses jeunes femmes.

Une fois au calme, Mustang s'installa dans son fauteuil en cuir et se laissa aller à ses larmes. Il avait pleuré le jour de l'enterrement de Maes et avait promis que cela ne se reproduirait plus, pourtant là il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. L'homme qu'il aimait était aux griffes de dangereux criminels et il n'osait même pas imaginer la vie sans lui. C'est un coup de fil qui le fit revenir à la réalité.

*****

TBC

FMA Lovers

Merci pour vos reviews ( le petit bouton ne bas) cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous pensez de la fiction


	7. premières reflexions pour 1er meurtre

Chapitre 6

Quand le chat traque la souris.  
**  
**  
Edward se réveillait doucement ainsi que les trois femmes qui étaient enchainées avec lui. La cave dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés sentait une odeur de moisi. Ouvrant délicatement les yeux, il regarda qui étaient ses compagnons d'infortune et reconnu aussitôt la bibliothécaire. Quand aux deux autres femmes, leur visage était familier. L'une d'entre elle servait dans le restaurant préféré de son amant tandis que l'autre femme était la rédactrice en chef du journal de Central. Elle n'hésitait jamais à donner un coup de main à l'armée quand elle dénichait des informations intéressantes sur des sujets graves.

Le cerveau du petit génie se mit en marche et il comprit vite que le point qui les rassemblaient tous ici c'était Mustang. Chacune des femmes ici gravitaient autour de lui d'une façon où d'une autre. Ce que l'ancien alchimiste ne comprenait pas c'est pourquoi s'attaquer au général et pas à lui directement. C'était le fullmétal qui avait fit tomber le père Cornello provoquant une guerre civile et non Mustang. Les quatre victimes se dévisagèrent mais Edward les calma rapidement avec sa voix de fausset. Il devait rester Catherine et ce jusqu'au bout pour éviter de faire souffrir une autre femme innocente.

Une voix grave parcouru la pièce et mit d'emblée mal à l'aise les otages.

" Vous êtes réveillées mesdames, nous allons pouvoir procéder à la première étape. J'espère qu'elle éveillera vos sens comme vos cris éveilleront ceux de notre culte."

Il fit apporter un brasier et déposa dedans les fers qui serviraient au marquage des jeunes femmes.

"Vous savez vous ne devez votre présence ici que par la faute d'une personne. Vous êtes malheureusement les femmes les plus proches du Général de brigade Mustang et vous allez payer pour lui. THOMAS, appela le père Yvan, je vais téléphoner à notre ami commun. Je te ferai signe pour qu'il entende leurs supplications."

Thomas était un des grands disciples du père Yvan, il obéissait au doigt et à l'œil sans se soucier des actes qu'il commettait. De toute façon, le père Yvan était guidé par une seule voix, la voix du dieu Léto qui dans sa bonté leur permettrais de le rejoindre à ses cotés le jour de leur mort.  
Il prit le plan de son maitre et observa chacune des femmes. Devant elle, il posa le tableau correspondant à leur sacrifice et un paquet contenant les tenues qu'elles porteraient lorsque leur sang serait versé pour leur Dieu tout puissant.

L'opération était lancée, Yvan allait revendiquer son acte et faire souffrir le général.

OoOoOoOoO

" Bureau du général de brigade Roy Mustang à l'appareil que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je veux juste votre vie ainsi que celle de mes quatre victimes. Je suis le père Yvan, père protecteur du culte de Léto et je revendique les derniers enlèvements qui ont eu lieu aujourd'hui. "

" Relâchez les tout de suite, et la peine que vous encourrez sera plus douce que si vous allez jusqu'au bout de votre folie."

" Impossible Général, nos jeunes filles sont entrain de se faire marquer au fer rouge, vous avez peut être envie de les entendre ?"

C'était justement au tour d'Edward. Thomas l'avait immobilisé seul dans la pièce ou se trouvait le téléphone et il avait ouvert légèrement son chemisier afin de marquer le symbole du feu sur sa poitrine. Le jeune blond hurla de douleur.

" Laissez les autres femmes partir, vous n'avez besoin que de moi cria t'il avant d'arracher la peau en latex qui recouvrait son automail. Je suis celui qui a fait de Lior une ville libre."

Yvan se retourna et eu un sourire voyant le joli subterfuge de l'alchimiste d'acier. Lui qui pensait avoir affaire à une simple secrétaire. Il avait kidnappé Edward Elric, le grand alchimiste fullmétal et surtout le grand amour du général. Une véritable aubaine pour le culte de Léto.

" Mustang reprit la voix de Yvan dans le combiné, depuis quand le fullmétal retravaille t'il avec toi ? Quel bonheur de savoir qu'il est parmi nous. Tu sais ce que je lui prépare comme sort, celui de l'ange déchu des enfers. Sa souffrance sera le Feu, tout comme tu l'as été pour lui, espèce d'homosexuel refoulé ! une réjouissance naitra en moi lorsque que je verrai ton regard sur ton amant entrain de brûler vif. Mais avant n'oublies pas les trois autres. L'horloge tourne."

Mustang ne disait rien mais il rageait sur cet homme qui faisait souffrir l'amour de sa vie. Il avait osé toucher à son ange blond.

" Mustang tu es toujours là ? Je vais te donner un petit indice pour trouver le lieu de mon premier meurtre, il s'agit de « morts en masse ». Réfléchit vite, dans une petite heure, si tu ne nous trouves pas, elle sera morte."

Le général raccrocha brusquement. Il devait se ressaisir c'était certain mais Edward prit en victime dans ce traquenard le rendait vraiment malade. Et ces mots « morts en masse », que pouvaient-ils bien signifier. Il retourna dans le bureau de ces adjoints afin de faire le point.

Yvan, une fois le téléphone raccroché se dirigea vers Edward. Il traça au sol un cercle de transmutation afin de rendre la véritable apparence à ce petit imbécile. Il était toujours habillé en femme certes, mais là il ne pouvait tromper personne sur son identité.

Le chef des rebelles ne pouvait qu'être satisfait. Il tenait là sa vengeance parfaite en faisant tomber les deux hommes qui avaient osé détruire Léto et le père Cornello.

Dans le bureau du général, tout le monde cogitait sur les mots Morts en masse ». Enfin, presque tous car Mustang ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser aux bribes qu'il avait entendu dans le téléphone. Il imaginait parfaitement la torture de se faire carboniser la peau car étant alchimiste de flamme, il savait comment les chairs brulaient à avoir trop tués de gens à Ishval. Ce massacre avait causé tellement de morts qu'il pouvait se remémorer l'odeur rien qu'en pensant à ce massacre.

Mustang s'arrêta devant le tableau reprenant les victimes et prit le portrait d' Anthalia. C'était une jeune femme Ishvale qui avait protégé le général pendant la guerre alors que ce dernier avait été blessé. Il avait eu l'occasion de la revoir à Central. Anthalia cherchait du travail et le noiraud l'introduisit dans un des plus grands restaurant de la ville. La jeune femme au caractère très doux avait été n-engage sur le champ par le patron. Depuis ce jour, Roy ne ratait pas une occasion d'aller manger dans ce restaurant, non seulement car les mets étaient délicieux mais lui et son amant était toujours bien choyés à chacune de leurs visites.

C'était donc elle la première victime, mais où la trouver avant que cet Yvan ne la tue ? Deux possibilités s'offraient à lui. La stèle de commémoration avec le nom des gens tués dans le massacre où le restaurant qu'il affectionnait tant. Il réunit rapidement deux équipes car il ne restait que vingt petites minutes avant le premier crime.

TBC

FMA Lovers

Reviews please, merciiiiiiiii^^


End file.
